


Kiss:Promise

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTET [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Lana and Viri - KOTET, OC Kiss Week 2018, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Viri has finally figured out what Valkorion's end game is. Lana's there to promise that he won't win. A drabble for OC Kiss Week 2018





	Kiss:Promise

_**Nathema** _

Lord Dramath is back in the holocron, Viri and Lana are still trapped in the Emperor’s vault, and Force only knows what is happening with Vaylin, up in the sanitarium. Every now and then the crypt shakes, sending them flying. 

Viri’s eyes dart furtively around the space. Despite the pain and fear that the corrupted Force energy of Nathema is visiting on her and Lana, it’s also given them both a gift: Valkorion is temporarily cut off from Viri's mind. They both can feel it.

“Lana, we need to talk,” Viri says, gesturing to Lana. “Come. Sit with me.” 

”Here?”

”Yes. Valkorion was cut off when we entered this vault. Dramath said he still sensed him, but only faintly. I don’t think he can hear me here.” 

”I see,” Lana says. “What’s on your mind?” 

Viri’s face is ashen. “I figured it out. Finally. I have been thinking it all along, and I didn’t want to admit it, but what Dramath said confirmed it for me.” 

”What?” Lana says, sitting down next to her. 

”When I was on Dromund Kaas, Valkorion showed up in the tombs. I asked him where he’d gotten his last body from. He told me it was a warrior he’d…hollowed out. Dramath said he's worn many faces. How else could he have survived a thousand years? He keeps changing bodies, doesn't he? I’m his new host. I know it.” 

”You don’t think…” 

Viri looks grimly at Lana. “I do. I think as soon as I’ve finished whatever work he wants me to accomplish – killing his children, taking the Eternal Throne – he fully intends to kill my own mind and soul and take over my body. He’s grooming me…to be hollowed out.” 

”It would make sense. He’ll want to return to a physical form.” Lana shivers. 

”The question becomes, how can we stop it?” 

Lana pulls the holocron out of her pocket and stares at it. “We’ll have to figure something out. There’s no way I am going to allow you to be hollowed out and destroyed. I wonder if you can absorb this holocron’s power, the same way he absorbed Arcann. Can you try?”

”Stay with me,” Viri says, taking Lana’s hands. “It might be easier if you walk me through.” 

”Close your eyes. Concentrate.” Lana closes her own eyes and meditates with Viri. She feels when Viri’s Force signature is centered and calm. “Imagine all of the energy from the holocron – including Lord Dramath – flowing into you. All of it, taking root.” The air around them crackles, and Viri’s hands tremble. Lana squeezes them tighter as she continues talking. 

”All of your own Force mastery, all of your own power, every iota of the Force you can summon…it’s locked away in a realm just like this one, beyond the awareness of the Emperor- one that only you can reach within your mind. One that will call to you, if you need it. Only you can use your own power.” 

Viri sees herself in her own mind, cradling the holocron. Her reflection winks at her. 

_We spoke once before, on Tatooine, don’t you recall?_

 _It’s you? You weren’t happy with me then._

_You were not happy with yourself. Has that changed?_

_Yes._

_And that, my dear, is what matters. I’ll be here when you need me._ Viri's reflection winks at her again.

Viri slowly opens her eyes. 

“What happened? You were glowing.” 

”I think the holocron and my power are where they need to be,” Viri says. 

”Good.” Lana puts an arm around Viri and holds her close. “You keep telling me we can accomplish anything together. Do you believe it?” 

”Yes.” Viri nuzzles against Lana’s chest. 

”I won’t let Valkorion have you,” Lana says. “When the time comes, I’ll give you as much of my strength as I can, so you have more to fight with.” 

”Just as you did with Revan,” Viri says, closing her eyes. A small sob escapes her. 

”I believe in you. You will win. I promise.” Lana kisses her softly. 

“Out of anyone else’s mouth, that would sound like a lie,” Viri says, echoing Lana’s earlier words back to her. “From you? I know it’s truth.”


End file.
